Creation
Welcome, noble traveler, to the halls of the Grand Company. Herein you will bond yourself to the Guild and enter into the contract we require. The following forms will help us coordinate your placement into 'adventuring bands' forthwith, so that you may undertake 'quests'. First, Please list your Race * All races listed in the compendium "5th Edition Player's Handbook" are valid answers. * The Warforged race is available to those from the Colonies of the Clockwork Empire * If you are a 'Patreon Member' you may also be from the races listed in "Elemental Evil Player's Companion" From there, Please list your Class - this is the commonly recognized grouping of abilities adventurers display. * All standard options from the Player's Handbook are available or you could be * Gunslinger - Colonies Only * Artificer - Colonies Only * Blood Hunter * Expanded Ranger * Expanded Fighter * Expanded Monk * Expanded Cleric * Expanded Bard * Expanded Barbarian * Expanded Sorcerer As you know, we only accept adventurer's who have at least achieved the third level of experience in their travels. The Grand Company allows those who 'multiclass' and even those who have feats, with the exception of the Lucky feat (Please direct yourself straight to Hell). Because apparently common sense has fled us, the Guild Hall accepts only true blooded humans and not the variant freaks. Crawl back to Minmax Cave, trolls. Please rate your ability stats using the following array (Remember, honesty is the smart way to do things!): (15 ,14, 13, 12, 10, 8) Please list your alignment and background - many common backgrounds are available within the Players Handbook. In the rare case that your are a noble, please contact the Guild Hall leader to establish your credentials. Also, please rate your level of health - at the first level, you get ' maximum ' amount of blood. At every additional level, you get an 'maximum' amount of blood, plus a bonus for those with a strong constitution. List the Nation that you are from, each Nation offers certain boons that improve your lives. The Grand Company only accepts those from the northern continent so all of the below are reasonable options * Chaos March * Midashold * Colonies * Constitutionality * Sultanate of the House of Litsë-Linya-Gundu * Kratero * Crown Republic Finally we must look to which of the guild masters that you will be working for. Going on quests for the guild master you align yourself with will directly benefit them * Ruler * Spymaster * Councilor * Protector Once you have reached this part of the document, proceed to this scroll in order to finish and check the fine print. Art Bonuses The first time you get art or music from each of the AP Approved artists (raddosaurus, erosaito, zircon5, zonalar) you will get an xp and gold reward in character. You can get one from each and collect rewards 10% of the exp required to next level (e.x. if 2700 is required for level 4, you get 270) , 50* level in gold Patreon Members You will receive gold equal to 50 * your level every month, in addition to 5% * (your patreon tier) * (the exp needed to reach the next level) every month. For instance, at third level with a first tier patreon subscription, you would receive 150 gold and 135XP (2700 needed for level 4 * 5%)